Frazzn'korth
Frazzn'korth, originally known as Nidhogg the Black, was a fearsome dark dragon who used to terrorize the world and openly defied the rule of Dragon Patriarch Khellendros the Blue until he was sealed away into the Dragon Diamond by the sages of Dar'Cenrath who sacrificed themselves to accomplish it. He lay dormant in the diamond for millennia until he became the object sought after by Malakhia d'Zarnagon and later Kareth d'Zarnagon who wished to release him to gain his power. At the end of the Great War, Kareth succeeded in freeing both the dragon and Malakhia's spirits from the diamond and merged with them, which led to the creation of the Godslayer who caused the Cataclysm. Biography Early Years Breaking the Haughty Nidhogg the Black was a powerful and charismatic dark dragon who lived before the First Age. Eventually his power made him arrogant and, fueled by mysterious whispers from beyond, he began staging a coup to take over the leadership of dragonkind from Patriarch Khellendros the Blue and seize the Patriarch's mate, Matriarch Katla the White, for himself. He attracted a following among dragonkind and was close to causing a civil war between dragons by the First Age. In response to the threat Nidhogg posed, a group of human, dwarven and elven sages called the Stormborn succeeded in creating a powerful artifact known as the Dragon Diamond that could contain his malevolent spirit. The sages sacrificed their lives as well as the lives of the people of Dar'Cenrath in order to seal the dragon into the diamond. Little of this story remained save in some obscure songs. Because of the Dark Dragon's crimes against dragonkind, Khellendros the Blue forbade any dragon from uttering the Betrayer's true name again, and from that day on Nidhogg was only referred to by the cursed dragon epithet Frazzn'korth, or Dark One. Dark Schemes The Dragon Diamond eventually ended up in the possession of the greedy King Anshar of Barjassil, but the diamond was stolen by the Band of the Fox who remained unaware of its true nature. The Oracle Malakhia d'Zarnagon and Captain Gilgamesh of the Barjassil Royal Guard chased after the thieves and, with help from the traitor Koschei Dravaris, managed to take the diamond back, planning to use its power to unleash Frazzn'korth. Their plans were thwarted when the diamond, reacting to Malakhia's demonic power, caused a magical shockwave which teleported both it and Malakhia away, turning the demon amnesiac while vanishing from the pages of history. As a result of the battle, Gilgamesh's anger grew and would lead to a war which would end in the downfall of Barjassil, and the gods Dionysus and Laverna would end up inside magical crystals to wait for a later awakening. Distreyd Era Malakhia regained his memories by the Third Age and began his search for the Dragon Diamond anew. His second attempt at reviving the dragon nearly succeeded until he was defeated by his son Omaroch d'Zarnagon and Omaroch's companions in the First Battle of Dar'Cenrath. The diamond was left in the ruins of Dar'Cenrath where it would be guarded by spells, but written records of the diamond's existence would remain on the pages of ancient, obscure tomes which eventually ended up in the possession of the Clergy of Mardük. Malakhia's grandson Kareth d'Zarnagon eventually found the Dragon Diamond and unlocked its power at the ruins of Dar'Cenrath which by that time was located in Remon. Kareth and the spirit of Malakhia merged with Frazzn'korth and thus created the Godslayer. This act led to the Cataclysm which would have far-reaching consequences to the world at large. Godslayer Era :See: Godslayer Aliases and Nicknames ; Betrayer : Epithet given to him by the Stormborn. ; Frazzn'korth : An epithet in the dragon tongue given to him after his betrayal. It means 'Dark One'. ; Nidhogg the Black : The dragon's original name before his fall. Appearance A huge, black dragon with a purple-ish tint. Pale, blue eyes. Personality and Traits At first a valiant and charismatic warrior who later turned arrogant, manipulative and power-hungry, driven more by his desires than reason. Powers and Abilities Very poweful spellcaster and warrior, capable of incredible physical feats, fueled in part by the dark power of Death which was influencing him by the time of his fall. Relationships Kareth d'Zarnagon Frazzn'korth, with Malakhia's assistance, helped manipulate Kareth to release him from the diamond, using the same dark whispers he had used on fellow dragons during his rebellion. Kareth ended up being more successful than Malakhia and released both Malakhia and Frazzn'korth from the diamond, but he also ended up merging with them, thus creating the Godslayer. Khellendros Originally a close friend and lieutenant of Khellendros, the dragon who became Frazzn'korth eventually turned against him and attempted to usurp his title as Patriarch. This led to bad blood between the two dragons, and once Frazzn'korth was sealed, Khellendros forbade to ever speak his true name, Nidhogg, again. Malakhia d'Zarnagon Malakhia desired Frazzn'korth's power for himself, and Frazzn'korth desired to be released from the diamond, so he was willing to let the demon perform the ritual of awakening. This eventually ended up backfiring, and a fragment of Malakhia's spirit was trapped into the diamond, leading to a chaotic, merged mind within the diamond between the two entities. See also *Dar'Cenrath *Death *Dragon Diamond *Godslayer *Khellendros Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:First Age Category:Remon Category:Third Age